


[Podfic] He Came to Meet Me

by sophinisba



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Feelings, Hobbits, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Masturbation, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Quest, Romance, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: A story I wrote, about how Pippin and Diamond got together, inspired by the Hem song of the same title and by my friend Dana's Diamond fic... read aloud.





	[Podfic] He Came to Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Came to Meet Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54393) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/He%20Came%20to%20Meet%20Me.mp3) | **Size:** 7.7 MB | **Duration:** 17 minutes

  
---


End file.
